


I've Gone By Many Names, But You May Call Me Loki

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Rare Pair, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: When Loki was thrown over seventy years into the past, he hadn't expected to meet his soulmate.





	I've Gone By Many Names, But You May Call Me Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a kinda weird ship but I like it. Also, this is the longest fic I've written for this series so far. I hope y'all like it! I don't own Marvel!

 

* * *

Loki sighed. He wasn’t entirely sure how he got here. Well, he wasn’t sure of the details anyways. Stark and his not-son (very funny, nobody believes you Stark. You are that spider-child’s father.) had wanted to do some tests with his magic. He agreed, because Peter was one the closest friends he had at this point and also a wonderful partner-in-crime when it came to pranking. At any rate, they had had him stand in a large, circular metal structure, touch the walls, and activate his magic. There had been a flash of light, and now here he was. Wherever ‘here’ was. He was pretty sure this was Midgard, but if that was true, he was also in the past. Over half a century before he tried to invade it under Thanos’ orders and the influence of the Mind Stone. Loki sighed again and looked at a sign. At the very least, this was still New York City. He wasn’t entirely sure how to get back to his time though. Carefully, he weaved through the crowds of Midgardians. 1952. It had been almost a decade since the good Captain had gone missing then. He walked quickly, not completely sure of where to go but well aware that he should keep moving, if only so not to stand out. It was nearing the evening, and plenty of people were heading home after a long day of work. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of bright red. He frowned at the sight of the familiar hat. That couldn’t be… he increased his speed to get a better look at the woman’s face. It _was_ her. The Captain’s soulmate, Peggy Carter.  Loki didn’t know the woman particularly well, having never met her previous to the Snap being reversed and her returning to the land of the living. Nonetheless, it felt good to see a familiar face in this otherwise unfamiliar place. With that, he employed a simple cloaking spell, hiding him from the sight of the Midgardians. With that in place, he took off after the future Director of SHIELD.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki frowned as Direc- sorry, Agent Carter walked into L & L Automat. Not where he expected she would be heading. With a sigh, she sat down at the counter and took off her hat. A pretty barista greeted the tired woman with a grin.

“Hey there English! Long day?”

Agent Carter sighed and let her head fall on to her arms.

“You have _no_ idea.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

Loki pursed his lips and quietly sat in a booth, where he could watch the two women out of the corner of his eye. He allowed his cloaking spell to fall and summoned a cup of coffee to his hand. One filled with cream and sugar, just the way he liked it.

“Well, as I told you last week, Agent Thompson found his soulmate.”

“I still can’t believe that pompous asshole has a soulmate. Ugh. That poor woman.”

“That’s what I thought at first too. But I met her today. She’s a real-life Betty Carver.”

“ _Seriously?_ Is that woman for real?”

“I know! She kept insisting that it was ‘highly improper’ for a lady to be doing what she considered a men’s job. I mean, she said, and I quote, _‘What good would a woman be in situations like what these fine agents get themselves into? You really ought to worry about your husband will think. If you manage to get one, with you spending your time with so many men in the day.’_ I mean, honestly! Who did that woman think she was? And I spent the rest of the day listening to my co-workers make _extremely_ inappropriate comments about what I should spend my time at the office doing! And they kept talking about Steve and what he would think…”

The barista held on to Agent Carters’ hands a rubbed her thumb over where Loki knew the womans’ Words to be. Well, Word. Agent Carter swallowed hard.

“It’s been seven years, Angie. My words haven’t completely faded, so I- I suppose some part of me is still hoping- but-”

Loki stood up and walked over to the counter, sitting near the heartbroken agent. The two women looked over at him, tears visible on the agents’ face. Loki internally sighed. He really wasn’t any good at this. But he had to try. The Agent was a good woman, he knew that much.

“Don’t give that hope up. The captain lives yet. He is not awake, nor do I know where he is at the moment, but he is alive.”

The agent frowned and started to straighten herself. The barista raised an eyebrow and took a defensive stance before questioning him

“And who are you?”

He smiled at her.

“I’ve gone by many names, but you may call me Loki.”

The Agent stared at him wide eyed, while the barista- Angie- gasped.

“You’re my soulmate!” She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing his hand. He gasped, as he felt his Aesir form fall, revealing his natural blue skin. The markings on his arm began to glow and shot up to the rest of his body. Loki winced and wrenched his hand out of Angies’ grasp, which wasn’t too difficult, seeing as she had stopped gripping his hand when his Aesir form fell. He stared at his palm, which was pulsing. He stared at the markings on the back of his hand as they began to change. He knew what was happening. After learning about his true heritage and regaining his sanity, he learned more about Jotun biology. As it turns out, he was _not_ without a soulmate as everyone had presumed during his childhood. Instead, Jotuns’ had their soulmates names form in their markings once they made physical contact with their soulmate. And now, on his arm, was the name _Angela Martinelli._ He blinked at the name before looking up at Angie with a smile.

“I suppose we are soulmates, aren’t we.”

_Ch-clnk_

Loki turned to see Agent Carter holding a gun in his face, all traces of sorrow gone.

“What are you?” she asked coldly. Loki swallowed hard. The Peggy Carter he knew had accepted this part of him since before they met. No one in the compound was afraid of his Jotun form. In fact, he was likely more frightened of it then any of them were. Following Thor’s explanation that he was not an Aesir, everyone was chill with what he was. Not that he often shed his Aesir form, but still. Well, from her point view, he likely was just frightening because he wasn’t human. It wasn’t that he was a Jotun. Slowly, he raised his hands in the traditional ‘I surrender’ motion.

“I’m a Jotun. I’m not of this world.”

His soulmate blinked.

“You’re a what?”

He turned to look at Angie.

“A Jotun. I’m sorry if I frightened you. I wasn’t expecting to meet my soulmate. This is your name, right? Angela Martinelli?”

His soulmate blinked again.

“Uh- yeah. Yeah, that’s me. Hey English, I think you can set the gun down now.”

Loki lowered his arms as Agent Carter slipped the gun back into her purse.

“Thank you. You go by Angie, yes? As I said before, my name is-”

“Loki. I know. I’ve had your name on me since the day I was born.”

“Really? Might I see?”

Angie shrugged and walked around the counter so that she was on the opposite side of him then Peggy. Then, with a rather dramatic flair, she rested her foot on a stool and pushed up the edge of her dress. His loopy hand writing was on the outside of her right thigh in emerald green, reading

 ‘ _I’ve gone by many names, but you may call me Loki.’_

Angie grinned at him.

“Tell you what soulmate. I get off early tomorrow, how about we go to the park and you can tell me all about what you are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki stood at the entrance of the Automat feeling just a tad bit nervous. He had just met his soulmate, _in the past,_ and she may or may not be freaked out by the fake that he wasn’t human. Well, the situation wasn’t ideal, but he could deal.

“Hey there Soulmate. Hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

Loki turned to see Angie standing next to him, wearing a light blue dress and holding a bag that presumably held her uniform.

“Not at all. It’s wonderful to see you. You look wonderful.”

“Aw. That’s sweet of you to say. But I just got off work so I know that’s a lie.”

Loki smiled and winked, offering her an arm.

“That shouldn’t be all that surprising, seeing as I’m the god of lies and whatnot.”

“Huh?”

“Are you familiar with Norse mythology?”

“Uh… I learned Greek mythology back in highschool. Is it similar?”

“No, not really. The mythology you Midgardians have is mostly false anyhow. We aren’t actually gods, though plenty of the Aesir do seem to have a god-complex. It’s very obnoxious.”

“So… the Vikings and whatnot that y’all were a bunch of gods?”

Loki smiled and led her to sit on bench.

“Yes. I am known as the god of lies and mischief. My titles consist of Shapeshifter, Silvertongue, and the Trickster.”

Angie raised an eyebrow.

“Shapeshifter?”

“Yes. I can change at will, like what happened yesterday.”

“You mean when you turned blue?”

“No, when I turned back to this.”

Loki replied, gesturing to himself. Angie adopted a rather peculiar expression, not unlike if she had just tasted sour milk.

“You mean you’re _normally_ blue?”

“Yes. As I said yesterday, I am not human. I am a Jotun.”

“And what exactly is a Jotun?”

“The best translation I have is a Frost Giant.”

Angie looked him over with a look of faint disbelief.

“Giant?”

Loki sighed.

“Yes. I am a runt. Most of my race reach nine or ten feet. I barely reach six.”

“So, if you’re an alien, what exactly are you doing on Earth?”

Loki winced.

“It’s… actually a bit more complicated then me simply being on Earth I’m afraid.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Well, I’ve lived on Earth for a year or so now, or rather, I will.”

Angie leaned back on the bench and crossed her arms.

“Now you _really_ aren’t making any sense.”

Loki looked into Angies’ amber eyes and decided to just be blunt.

“I’m from the future.”

Angie gaped, her eyes wide.

“Jesus Christ there Soulmate.”

“Different religion there, Miss Martinelli.”

Angie composed herself rather quickly, all things considered, a gave him a very flat look.

“Any other shocking things you’d like to say.”

“Perhaps.”

“What other crazy thing is there to say?!”

Loki swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very nervous. He swallowed hard and took her warm hands in his own cool ones.

“As I just informed you, I am from the future. I will have to return. Me staying in this time period could have catastrophic consequences. But you are my soulmate, and in the short amount of time we have had together, I have grown to care for you deeply, so I must ask: When I return to my own time, will you come with me?”

Angie sat next to him speechless, staring at her lap. Loki let out a breath and stood up.

“I’ll… give you some time to think it over. I believe Agent Carter would like to speak with you.”

Angie blinked and took a shaky breath, not meeting his eyes.

“English is here?”

Loki felt the corners of his lips twitch.

“She’s been following us the entire time. At the moment, she is sitting at a table inside the café in the building to our left. I will see you later, Miss Martinelli.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was regretting taking Howard Stark’s offer of hospitality as the man continuously poked at him. He had been in the past for three days now and he had hardly seen his soulmate, despite the fact that she too was living in Howard’s secret NYC mansion.

“So, I read up on some Norse mythology. Did you actually give birth to an eight-legged horse?” Howard asked as he poked him with thermometer. Loki gave Howard a rather disgusted look.

“No. I told you, most the mythology you have is incorrect. I don’t have any children. I am a Jotun, but I was abandoned as an infant and raised as the younger brother of Thor, who, for the record, also has never had any children. Hela was Odin’s eldest, but he locked her away years before Thor was born due to her bloodlust. I did not kill Baldr, he died before I was born, while Thor was an infant. It was Mistletoe that killed him though, He ate some of it and choked to death. He was the equivalent of a two-year-old. I did shave off Sif’s hair as a child. That was hilarious. It grew back though, same as ever. Anything else you would like to know?”

“Well, good to know I don’t have any stepkids I need to look out for.”

Loki whirled around.

“Miss Martinelli! It’s wonderful to see you.”

“Hey Soulmate.”

The woman shot him a smile and waved. Howard abruptly coughed.

“I’m- I’m going to go check on Peg. You two have fun.”

Loki and Angie stared at each other while Howard left the room, neither speaking. Loki coughed.

“Are you well?”

Angie started.

“Yes! Yes, I am. Sorry I haven’t been around much. I’ve just been finalizing some things.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, and slowly made his way towards Angie, who hadn’t left the doorway.

“Finalizing things?”

He asked curiously. Angie nodded.

“Yes, I’ve decided to go with you. But I didn’t want to just randomly disappear off the face of the Earth with no explanation, ya know? I wanted to say some goodbyes first.”

Angie said as she gripped her dress a bit. She let go suddenly and began desperately wiping at her face as tears began to fall. Loki gaped for a moment before taking her in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m here. Thank you. It’ll be okay. Thank you. I’m sorry.”

He murmured softly as he rocked her. She sobbed a bit harder and threw her arms around him.

“I’m sorry. I’m just…”

“I know. I’m sorry. I love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was another three days before Loki felt a tug on his magic. He was sitting in the dining room with Angie, Howard, Agent Carter, Howards’ butler Edwin Jarvis and Mr. Jarvis’ wife, Ana. He sat up suddenly, grabbing Angie’s hand. Everyone turned to look at him

“Loki?”

Angie asked, squeezing his hand. He swallowed hard and squeezed back, as he bent over, his magic swirling about. Angies’ eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

“Is it time?”

Loki nodded mutely. Angies’ eyes filled with tears. She turned to face the rest of the room, all of whom were staring at her with shocked expressions. Loki felt her grip tighten as he focused on making his magic surround the both of them.

“I suppose this is goodbye.”

Loki registered the sound of Angie crying, choking over her words, but could offer no comfort.

“I love you all. Thanks for letting me stay here for so long Howard. Jarvis, you are amazing, don’t ever stop being you. Ana you have been so kind to me in the time that we’ve known each other and I consider you one of my closest friends. English-”

Angie choked over her words again, and Loki threw his arms around her, the tugging feeling becoming more intense, the magic growing.

“English you are the best friend I have ever had. You are strong and confident and gorgeous and no one can kick ass like you. I love you so much and thank you for everything.”

“Of course Angie. I love you too.”

Agent Carter murmured, her own voice filled with grief. Loki whimpered and whispered to Angie,

“Hold on to me.”

Angie nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Loki closed his eyes, forced his magic to surround them both completely, and fell into unconsciousness as his magic yanked him threw time.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki blinked blearily, bright light filling his vision.

“Brother! You are awake!”

Loki groaned, his head was pounding and Thor didn’t understand the meaning of ‘inside voice’.

“Hello Thor.”

Loki muttered, grabbing his head as he sat up. A glass of water was thrust in his face. Loki looked at his brothers’ soulmate gratefully.

“Thank you Jane.”

She nodded, and grabbed Thors’ hand.

“How do you feel?”

she asked. Loki downed the water in a gulp and sighed.

“Like I just traveled through time and had to drag someone with me. Angie- is she alright?”

“She’s doing fine. She’s on her way here, FRIDAY alerted her the moment you started showing signs of consciousness.”

Suddenly, the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was Angie, her hair wild and in 21st century clothing.

“We need to have a talk, Soulmate.”

She announced. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yes. You told me that you were from the future. You never said that you lived in the 21st century, _with English, Captain America, Bucky Barnes,_ and Howard _freaking_ Starks’ _son_!”

Loki felt the corners of his lips twitch.

“Well, I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Angie rolled her eyes, hands on her hips and strode over to him. She let out sigh, and let her hands fall.

“Of course you didn’t. “

Angie swallowed hard.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”

He whispered, staring into her eyes. She lifted a hand and rested it on his cheek, before sitting on the bed.

“I love you.”

She whispered, touching their foreheads together. Loki briefly registered Thor and Jane leaving the room, but didn’t pay them any attention.

“I love you too.”

He whispered back. She smiled and threw her arms around him, then pushed her lips against his smiling.

 


End file.
